


garden planning

by gaytimetraveller



Series: aimless tatsujun fluff [12]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, back at it. again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Jun smiled wider and Tatsuya thought he must’ve been brighter as the sun.





	garden planning

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh this is quite short but im havin. the classic writers block . cant even write my own damn ocs im perishing so i needed to have a tatsujun to write real quick

Tatsuya lightly smiled as Jun flopped down on the couch next to him, even bouncing a little before he cuddled up to him, resting his head on Tatsuya’s shoulder. He smiled up at Tatsuya and flipped open a notebook he had in hand, then fished a pencil out of the spiral spine.

“Mm, are there any kind of flowers you want for the garden in the spring?” Jun hummed, tapping the pencil against the top of the page. “I’ve got camellias here, and roses,”

Tatsuya looked over his shoulder, at Jun’s list all in scrawling loopy handwriting. “Sunflowers maybe?”

“Oh! Yes, yes, we’ve got to get some of those,” he added sunflowers to the list, letters carefully neat. “You know hon, they remind me of you,”

Tatsuya only tiled his head to the side, and Jun smiled up at him and laughed a little.

“Well…they can be really tall, they love the sun and nice, warm weather, they’re absolutely lovely to look at…” Jun smiled wider and Tatsuya thought he must’ve been brighter as the sun. Tatsuya wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

“…I love you…” Tatsuya murmured into Jun’s hair. Jun laughed lightly and leaned back further onto him.

“I love you too hon,” Jun said it almost casually, but still as heartfelt as always (if not more), and something about that made Tatsuya’s heart skip a little. “I’ve got a whole list of flowers that make me think of you if you want to hear about it, if you like that,”

“Mmhm…please,” Tatsuya nodded.

Jun flipped closed his notebook, tucked the pencil back into the spiral spine. “Do you want me to get my big flower book?”

“…Do you have to get up?"

“To get it, yes,” Jun tried to toss his notebook onto the coffee table, and missed by quite a bit, it landed with a soft thunk on the rug.

Tatsuya pulled him closer, and Jun scrambled to sit up against his side for a proper cuddle. “Mm, no, it’s okay,”


End file.
